


Father And Child

by crediniaeth



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want Ada back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father And Child

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the livejournal community lotrdrabbles in 2004.

I was never an outcast, although I certainly had the right to feel that way. A human child growing under the care and guidance of the immortal elves. The adopted son of Elrond Peredhil.

A life that was not of my choosing. A life that I would never throw away.

He treated me with such kindness, more than should have been shown to an orphan laid in sacrifice at his agless feet. The task that has been put in front of us all has changed that kindness to a cold harshness.

I want Ada back.

The child wants his father.


End file.
